Now's Not The Time For Fear
by AMKelley
Summary: Jonathan Crane has a lot on his mind and he has even more to say. It's a terrible habit he has whenever he's nervous. Bane just wants him to shut up. *PWP, one shot, gags, rough sex, mild dub-con*


"Fear is always about something that might happen in the future. As far as your focus is in the present, you cannot have fear. When fear sets in, ask yourself 'Do I have any problem at this moment?'"

Jonathan was rambling on and on about his propaganda all about the genesis of fear and it's long term affects on the human mind. He was well aware of his motor mouth but couldn't stop no matter how many times he was grabbed roughly by Bane. It started as soon as Bane got him undressed and continued to grow when he was pushed roughly into the cot on the ground.

"Fear arises only when there could be a conflict between what you want and what might happen," Jonathan gasped out when Bane settled his weight over his slight body.

Bane was getting impatient and if Jonathan wouldn't shut up soon he was going to have to do something about it. Beggars can't be choosers. Although, Bane has never been so inclined to beg before but somehow the good doctor had a way of getting on every last one of his nerves by talking alone. Even as he settled between Jonathan's wide spread legs, with his hands braced on either side of his head, it didn't stop the man from talking.

He could sense his mouth moving but he could no longer decipher what he had been saying when Bane made his presence known. Jonathan's breath hitched ever so slightly when he felt Bane's big rough hands grip around his hips and he swallowed audibly. Naked and vulnerable before Gotham's most ruthless criminal wasn't a choice he would've taken (if he had a choice).

It was either surrender to a higher power or let the streets decide his fate and if he surrendered everything to Bane he had the promise of not only life but a job that he'd certainly have fun doing. Jonathan knew when he was outmatched and he knew Bane wasn't a man to be reckoned with. So here he was... On his back on a ratty cot, naked, rambling, with his legs spread far apart, and completely exposed to Bane in every sense of the word.

"The fear of losing control is proportionate to the intensity of the attachment you have on it," Jonathan continued, not noticing when Bane pulled away to grab something. He had his eyes closed tightly as he rambled a mantra to himself. "Fear is only pres-"

The rest of his sentence was broken off into muffled syllables as a round rubber ball was stuffed into his mouth. Jonathan's head was yanked upwards as a buckle was fasten to the back of his head, making him whimper as much as he could with a full mouth. Jonathan opened his eyes and as he stared up into Bane's intense gazed his words nor thoughts lost all meaning and reassurance.

He could feel his mouth watering already and he struggled to not drown in his own saliva before Bane was through with him. Bane cast a gaze down the length of Jonathan's pale and lanky body, smiling fondly to himself behind his mask. Jonathan was slightly frightened and by all rights he should be, Bane decided, because he has never done this before. He has never surrendered his body the way Bane wanted him to.

"Calm down, doctor," Bane reassured with a hint of amusement in his voice, positioning himself at the entrance of Jonathan's body. "Now's not the time for fear."

Without another word to be said or muffled through the rubber ball, Bane wasted no time in pushing fully into Jonathan's body and forcing the resistance to yield to his cock. He could feel Jonathan's hands scramble around until they gripped his muscular shoulders, looking for any leverage he could get while enduring such searing pain. He knew better than to think Bane would be gentle, even with a first timer, but somewhere in his mind he prayed for it regardless.

Bane was relentless and merciless and he soon began to thrust in and out of Jonathan no matter how hard he tried to resist. As expected, Bane was rough and fast and spent no time in romancing or sugar coating a thing such as sex. Jonathan didn't expect any less from Bane. He just grabbed onto the large body on top of him while it pounded away at his fragile body, with large hands gripping the backs of his knees to spread him further apart.

Jonathan was moaning as much as he could and biting into the rubber ball to the point that his teeth might shatter. The strap began to dig harshly into the corners of his mouth and it only intensified his experience. The very real pain in his entrance slowly drifted into a dull ache and even though Bane fucked into him with everything he had it began to feel quite good for both of them.

He continued to clutch to Bane's body as he rode out one of the most intense orgasms he's ever had in his whole life. Jonathan's vision was blurry and for a moment he forgot where he was and who he was with. When he regained some vision he could see a fond smile in Bane's malicious eyes and he could hear the grunt echoing through Bane's mask as he thrusted once more, empting himself into Jonathan's pulsing body.

"I was wondering what would break first..." Bane trailed off in his drawling drone, "Your spirit, or your body."


End file.
